Jealous of a Canine
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Aomine would rather sleep beside his dog, rather than Kise as he is far too nervous to do so. Kise is not happy that Aomine would rather sleep with a pet rather than with him so he storms of in the middle of the night. As he was sleeping alone anyway.


Kise sat on the bed with puffed out cheeks. He glanced at his boyfriend who was happily snuggling with his dog, Rea. She was a large black and white husky. She was efficient at acting as a barrier. There was no need for a pillow between them. She happily snuggled into his chest. Kise hugged his legs as he felt so lonely in the bed. Aomine had never hugged him in the bed. They hardly touched one another as the dog always slept in the middle. Kise huffed and stood up out the bed. As soon as he stood up, Rea took his space. Kise grabbed his clothes and placed his jeans on and t-shirt. He threw his hoodie on and grabbed his keys and phone and rushed out the house. Trying not to wake anyone up. If he was going to sleep alone, he would rather do it in his own bed.

He threw his phone and other personally items into the basket of the motorbike. It was his most prized possession as Aomine had bought him it for his birthday. It was yellow with flames near the wheels. Well, his parents bought it but Aomine gave them money for it as he wasn't old enough to buy it. He slipped on the helmet and quickly left the house. He couldn't help but tear up as his boyfriend would rather sleep with his dog than sleep with his own boyfriend. He was beneath the dog in terms of who he would rather sleep with. He should be at the top of the list and no one else underneath him.

-X-

Aomine woke up beside Rea, who was licking his arm. He realised they were lying in the middle of the bed and Kise wasn't in bed with him. He looked to the bedside table to see his keys and phone were missing. Aomine jumped out of the bed and searched the whole house for Kise. His clothes were missing. He looked outside the window to see that the motorbike was also gone. Aomine sigh as he had no idea why he had left him in he middle of the night. He hadn't heard him leave. Was he not comfortable? Was not interested in sleeping with him? Was it something else?

Aomine found his phone and quickly called him. He heard the phone click.

"Ki-"he heard him hang up on him. Aomine sighed in annoyance and stormed to his room to get ready for school. He would have to deal with Kise at a later date. He was on a final warning with his tardiness from Satsuki and the school. Rea was still on his bed, happily watching him as he changed to his school uniform.

-X-

Kise was in a huff for the whole day, as his boyfriend was insensitive to his feelings. He didn't care anything for him. He had invited him to stay the night and he didn't make him feel special at all. They didn't have to snuggle at all. They didn't have to spoon or embrace. Just a simple hand holding would of been sufficient for Kise. But he slept all alone beside the one who should be thinking of him but instead he would happily sleep with Rea.

"Dude, stop frowning!" Kasamatsu said as he kicked the back of his leg. Kise jumped slightly at the feeling. He couldn't be cheery as someone who he deeply cared for wouldn't hold him in the bed.

 _Aomine: Babe, talk to me. Tell me why you ignoring me. We can talk about this._

Kise read the message on his phone but simply ignored it as he wanted Aomine to feel he loneliness that he felt. To be ignored, when the other was craving the attention of the other. Kise slipped his phone in his back pocket. The phone continued to buzz with messages from Aomine. He could imagine his boyfriend sending the texts right in front of his teacher, not bothered that they saw or not. Kise slip only ignored them all.

He felt he buzzing throughout class which he had to ignore as he had strict teachers. He couldn't pull his phone out and text him back. He was so glad that his phone was on silent. It was hard to ignore the buzzing in pocket. Aomine was so persistent that was almost cute but borderline annoying. During lunch, Kise called Aomine to tell him to stop texting him. As soon as he heard the phone click, he spoke.

"STOP TEXTING! It's annoying!" Kise shouted down the phone then instantly hung up. He was so frustrated at Aomine for constantly texting him. He sat beside his basketball buddies and happily ate with them on the roof. He was still fuming but he could enjoy his lunch a little more. The texting ceased to stop from then on out. He felt bad and lonely as he was no longer wanting his attention.

-X-

Aomine tossed his phone beside him and lay back down on the roof. He had no idea what was wrong with Kise. He would go to Satsuki for some advice but it was far too embarrassing for him to go to her for relationship advice. She was always looking for a chance to meddle with his love life. He groaned and placed a heavy arm over his eyes.

"Satsuki, Kise is mad at me for some reason. Help me," he heard shuffling and felt someone sit right next to him. She lay right beside him and moved the heavy arm from his eyes. She thought hard about ways for him to make up for his mistakes but he was to know where he went wrong so he could apologise in the right way. She looked at his daydreaming face to see that it bothered him quite a bit. He looked tired from over working his brain. Which was a first.

"What did you do wrong?" She asked bluntly. She wasn't going to hide anything from him.

"If I knew I would of fixed that!" He yelled at her annoyed at her words. He sat up to glare down at her. He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his head on the top of his knees. "I really don't know what I did wrong. We went to bed together and when I woke up, he was already gone," Satsuki sat beside him and held his arm. She hated seeing him so down. Though, she loved seeing so affectionate for Kise. She believed that they were in love with another.

"Mmmm, did you say someone else's name in the middle of the night?" Aomine shook his head after careful consideration. He only dreamt of him and Kise. "Did you tell him you didn't love him. When making out, did you not get aroused?" He shook his head on both occasions. "Just go to him after school and talk to him. I suggest that you act really romantic and bring him something," Aomine rolled his eyes as she wasn't helping at all. He wanted to avoid Kise right now so he wasn't pissed off at him any more than he already was.

"He'll get mad," Aomine pouted as he lay back down on the roof. Satsuki laughed and nudged his side.

"That's why you bring him something that he absolutely wanted but hadn't gone round to buy it," she said as she pulled him up. He slumped around to his feet and just jumped the ladders and headed out the door. He knew exactly what to buy him to show him how much he was sorry for something he didn't know. He knew it was something he didn't mean. He would grovel at his feet just to get his forgiveness.

-X-

Aomine waited outside for Kise to get out of school. He had ditched school just so that he could see him. He needed to have his dosage of Kise. He needed to hold him so tightly to his body and take in the aroma of Kise Ryota.

Kise walked out school gate and simply glanced down the street to see his boyfriend leaning against the wall. He looked so bored standing there. He had no idea how long he had been standing there. It made his heart flutter at the thought of him standing for a long period waiting on him but then he was pissed at him and strutted straight to his motorbike which was parked at the front of the school gate. It was the spot for bikes and motorbikes.

"Kise!" He heard Aomine call after him. Kise placed his books in the secret compartment under the seat and jumped on his motorbike. He was beginning to put the helmet on when he felt some one wrap an arm around his waist and pull him of the bike. Once his feet were on the floor, he looked up to see his boyfriend holding a package out to him. He took the package of him to see the DVD that he wanted. A smile forced it's way onto his face as he had been wanting to watch it for months. He looked up to look at Aomine's face. It was full of sorrow and worry. He was so damn cute when he made that face. Kise held the DVD in one hand as he placed his head on Aomine's chest. His helmet was still on so the slightly taller male couldn't see his tears. Aomine wrapped his arms around his shoulder and pulled him in close.

"I'm sorry yelled at you, ignored you and left you this morning."

"Then why did you leave me?" Kise pulled back and looked up at him. Aomine pulled the visor up so he could see his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears.

"Is it wrong to want my boyfriend to hold me in bed? Is it wrong that I want my boyfriend to stroke my hair when we are lying in bed? Is it wrong that I want boyfriend to tell me goodnight? Is it wrong that I want him to make me feel secure and protected while I sleep with him?" Aomine shook his head at all Kise's questions. He knew that they weren't sleeping together last night as Aomine was to nervous to actually hold him in the bed. He thought Kise was too as he lay so close to the edge of the bed. "Then why would you sleep with Rea instead of me?" He whispered the last part so they didn't get embarrassed.

"I...get nervous. You're too sexy," Aomine blushed. Kise slipped of his helmet carefully with one hand and leaned up to kiss Aomine on the lips. It was the first time he ever said something about his appearance. He had no clue how much he affected Aomine. The kiss was gentle but firm. Many people had crowded around them as many girls often did. They nearly died when they saw their lips come into contact with one another. Kise looked so cute when he was Aomine. "Would you...like to come over...tonight," Kise nodded his head and kissed his lips for a final time.

"I'll see you later. I have to go to work," Kise placed the DVD in with his school things. He placed his helmet back on and jumped back on the bike. Aomine stood at the curve watching as he leaned over and grabbed the handle bars. Aomine waved him off as he sped down the road. The back of his jacket flapping in the wind. Aomine headed over to his car which all his friends had chipped in for but it was Kise's idea to buy him a car. It was dark blue, cheap, car. But he loved it so much.

-X-

Aomine lay in bed beside Rea. She wasn't in the mood for being shifted. She was known for throwing tantrums and winning her argument. Kise was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. Aomine clapped her head as she was so fluffy. He looked to the empty side of the bed. He didn't want to wake up with Kise gone again. He was going to tell him some good news but he couldn't. Now, he was too nervous to say anything.

Kise came out in only his boxers again. Aomine blushed and hid rosy cheeks under the covers. Kise laughed and began to put a white t-shirt on.

"No no. Don't do that. It's fine," Kise chuckled and slid under the cover to lie beside Aomine but Rea was still blocking them. Aomine leaned across the dog, not minding if she got squished, she would move, to give him a kiss on the lips. Kise was surprised at the kiss but happily kissed him back. Rea jumped of the bed as she didn't like people making out above her. Aomine moved closer and straddled him as they passionately made out. Kise's hand snaked their way behind Aomine's head and pulled him closer. Aomine pushed his tongue inside his mouth, earning a lustful moan from Kise. Aomine placed his arms at Kise's head, boxing him in. Their lips moved in sync as they rubbed against one another. They were fighting the urge to grind against the other. They weren't ready for such things.

Aomine rolled of Kise and lay on his back right beside him. Both were panting to catch their breath. Rea jumped back on the bed and slid herself between Aomine and Kise. The blonde haired male rolled his eyes as the dog got in the way again.

"Rea, move," the dog groaned as Aomine tried to shift her. Kise laughed as Aomine was trying to stick to his word. "Rea, I want to sleep near Kise. Lie behind me," the dog huffed and trailed her body across him and lay behind Aomine in a lump. Kise felt happy as Aomine moved closer to him. He watched as Aomine closed his eyes and in attempt to sleep. He did reach out for Kise to hold his hand and held his fingers as he drifted of to sleep. Kise rolled his eyes as it was an attempt. Aomine as an angel when he wa sleeping. He was so relaxed. Kise couldn't help but love his eye lashes that feel across his eyes. Kise happily closed his eyes to fall asleep, holding tight to the hand.

Aomine woke up in the middle of the night to see that Kise had his back to him. He kept thinking about what Kise had said to him. To be held; to be protected; to be thought of and to be caressed. Aomine gulped and edged closer to him.

'Just put your arms around him. You can do it.' Aomine looked at Kise's naked back. He wished to kiss the smooth shoulders or glide his hands down his sides. Or mark his neck. 'Just slide your arm under his head and he can use you as a pillow,' Aomine edged closer again until he was nearer Kise. He awkwardly and slowly slid one arm under his head. Between his head and the pillow. The bluenette's face was right at his hair. He leaned forward and pressed his nose against his head. He smelt much like honey.

"Babe?" He heard Kise say and slightly turn round to look at him. He hadn't realised that he had woken Kise up. The said male smiled as there was an arm underneath him. Kise grabbed his other arm and placed it over his waist, interlinking their fingers together. "Thanks," he said as he tried to go back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Kise," Aomine kissed the back of his head and tried to fall asleep behind Kise. It was strange, lying down in bed and having your partner pressed against your front. It felt comforting. The tanned male could tell that kise had a smile on his face, heck even he had one. They had took another step into their relationship. They could both have pleasant dreams while in each other's arms.

As Aomine got comfortable lying in bed with Kise, he moved closer and pressed his lip to Kise's shoulder. Aomine's legs tangled with Kise's legs. It felt nice touching Kise's leg. It felt nice just being near Kise in bed. Rea had stayed were she was and slept on Aomine's side of the bed. She had her paws stretched out, touching his back.

-X-

"Aomineicchi, I'm cold," he whispered to a sleeping Aomine. His arms were peeking out of the covers. He rolled over and was faced with Aomine's large chest. He grabbed his shirt and snuggled into his chest.

"You should wear a damn shirt," Aomine whispered back to him. The blonde couldn't help but snigger at his words. He could of wore a shirt but he didn't want to. Aomine pulled the covers higher to cover Kise up. He wrapped his arms tighter around him. He shivered into Aomine's body. Aomine, still with his eyes closed, reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a remote. He pressed a massive button on the remote and placed it back down on the table. They heard the whirling sound of the heater turning itself on. Kise gradually felt the temperature rise in the room. He fell back asleep in the warm room.

-X-

Aomine woke up to something tickling his neck. He opened one eye to see a mop of blonde above him. They were placing gentle kisses on his jawline and his neck. He watched as Kise was so concentrated on planting the kisses on his jaw. Aomine realised that he was lying on his back and Kise was lying on his chest with an arm draped across his chest.

"Morning," Aomine whispered as his voice hadn't spoken for a long time. Kise shifted his eyes to meet Aomine. The blonde haired male felt so happy to wake up in his boyfriend's arms.

"Morning to you too," Kise continued to kiss his jawline. To Aomine he felt like he was getting praised for sleeping beside him. If they was how he woke up, he would sleep with him more often. He drowned when Kise rolled out of bed after give him a kiss on his lips. Aomine grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to bed.

"Stay for jut a second," Kise sighed and sat beside Aomine. The bluenette had one hand tucked under his head. Kise lay his head on his bicep and faced towards him. "I...love you," Aomine blushed as he told him. He kept his eyes locked on yen ceiling. Kise eyes widened, mouth opening. He hadn't expected that. It was our of nowhere at all. He was so abrupt.

"I love you, too," Kise replied as he leaned over and kissed his lips gently but passionately. Aomine had his hands on his lower back holding him there. Kise pulled away and climbed of the bed.

"I gotta head home and get ready for school," Aomine frowned when he headed it to the bathroom.

Sensing that Kise was gone Rea moved to lie beside Aomine. She rolled on her back so Aomine could rub her extremely fluffy belly. She was so happy that her owner was giving her the affection that she desired.

"I know you like the attention but so does Kise and I have to favour him as I get nice kisses. So expect to lie on the other side of me from now on," Aomine said as he stroked her belly. She glared at him but loved the feeling in her belly. Aomine was so comfy that he wanted to lie with Kise some more. He would love to stay like that forever. They should of slept together a while back. He wouldn't be so disappointed when Kise had to leave him. He would ask constantly for them to sleep together.

-X-

 **AN: I hoped you liked this little drabble. I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts.**


End file.
